Selania the Hedgehog (Official Bio)
IMPORTANT NOTICE: Mytheria, the name the place, and anything/everything RELATED to Mytheria or Mytherians belong to Silende!! This includes the characters, names, places, ideas, and etc. (Well, ok I came up with the idea of Alina/Selania and other characters that I created being Mytherians.) Other than that everything belongs to Silende, and you HAVE to ask her to use any of these ideas, or else it can be considered theft. Basic Stats/Personality Sonic Team VS. Archie Team Portrayal: '''Sonic Team Portrayal '''Name: '''Selania '''Nickname(s): '''Sel '''Name Meaning: '''Ancient Mytherian for "Keeper of Peace" '''Age: 15 (Held in suspended animation for approximatly 2,000 years) (Current) Species: 'Mobian/Hedgehog/Mage/Mytherian '(Future) Species: '''Mobian/Hedgehog/Werehog/Sage/Mytherian '''Gender: '''Female '''Sexuality: '''Straight '''Height: '''3',4' (12'5 ft while in Mytherian form) '''IQ: '''160-220 - Maximized Intelligence '''DOB: '''5/24 '''Birthplace: '''Mytheria '''Residence: '''Mytheria, Crisis City, New Mobotropolis '''Occupation: Witch, Hairdresser, Singer Social Class: Shy/Kind Outcast Alignment: '''Hero '''Top Speed: 200 MPH Gifted Runner (Current) Abilities: Magic, Super-Speed, Mind-Reading, Healing, Opening Portals (Future) Abilities: '''Super-Speed, Mind-Reading, Healing ''Side Note*:' If Selania uses to much magic it tires her quickly and leaves her drained. She has to rest to build up her strength. If she over uses her powers she will faint and remain unconscious for at least three days. Achilles Heel: '''Right Hip '''Hobbies: '''Styling Hair, Shopping, Hanging Out With Friends, Practicing Magic, Learning Swordsmanship, Dancing, Playing With Dogs '''Talents: '''Singing, Gifted Keyboardist, Magic, Mind-Reading '''Weaknesses: '''Darkness, Evil Magic, Over-using her magic when stressed '''Likes: Reading, Cats, Dubstep, Making fudge, Friends, Sleepovers, Cute animals, Ballet, Swingsets Dislikes: Bossy people, Cold weather, Bullies, monsters Favorite Activities: Helping others, Reading, Singing, Dancing, Playing, Swinging Least Favorite Activities: (Will Update) Friends: '''Silver the Hedgehog, Adela the Vampire-Cat, Silende the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog, Sarin the Hegdehog, Sonic the Hedgehog, Rife the Hedgehog, Mike the Hedgehog, Lexia the Hedgehog, Diablo the Hedgehog/Wolf, Saris the Hedgehog '''Rivals: '''Scourge the Hedgehog, Paralyzer the Hedgehog, Pyromania the Hegdehog '''Enemies: '''Valafore, Death, Dr. Eggman '''Known Alter Ego's: '''None '''Anti: '''None '''Known Relatives: '''Kalisha (Mother), Karsor (Father), Silver the Hedgehog (Future Husband), SJ the Hedgehog(Future Son), Destiny the Hedgehog (Future Daughter), Delanci (Future Daughter) '''Team Strength: '''Power '''Love Interest: '''Dating Silver the Hedgehog '''Alt. Reality Love Interests: '''Shadow the Hedgehog, Diablo the Hedgehog, Scourge the Hedgehog '''Appearance: '---Fur:' Black '---Hair:' Black '---Nose:' Pink '---Muzzle:' Peaches & Cream (Small freckles) '---Eyes:' Jade Green Attire: '''Dress, Sash, Brooch, Moccasins '''Alias: '''Nocturne Pack (Werewolf pack) '''Alliance: '''Hero '''Occupation: '''Singer, Hair Stylist '''Forms: Werehog, Sailor Selania (Alt. reality, see below) Weapon of Choice: Bow staff Fears: Snakes, Spiders, Monsters, Haunted Houses, Zombies, Werewolves, Vampires, Man-eating Plants, Lightning/ Thumdestorms, Beetles, Mice, Fog, Howling, Deep water Suffers: Anxiety, Pride Habits: Nitpicking Fashion Statement: '''Dresses and Slippers '''Flower: '''Lily of the Valley '''Favorite Place: Forests Gourmet Of Choice: '''Fudge, Caramel, Strawberries, Cheeries, Vanilla Icecream, Veggietarian Pizza '''Beverage Of Choice: '''Milk, Eggnog, Hot Chocolate '''Favorite Colors: Red, Gold, Pink, Lavender Chaos: '''None Yet '''Theme Song(s): *Meet Selania: Come With Me by Special D *Crushing on You: Before the Dawn by Evanescence *Dancing the Night Away: Caramelldansen by Caramel (The blonde schoolgirl respresents Selania.) *Exploration: Butterfly by Smile.dk *Werehog: Wolf Girl by Hatsune Miku Selanias Backstory Selania was born on the planet Hetezar, home of the Mytherians. Her father's name was Karsor and her mothers was Kalisha. Her mother Kalisha was the descendant of a Mytherian and a Nine-Tailed fox, thus a Witch; meaning Selania would also be a Witch. Selania was born a few weeks early and was sickly as a little girl, she wasn't expected to live past three years. Selania was also unnaturally chubby, and her chuubyness stayed with her. As if a miracle Selania did live past her third birthday and slowly got better. On the eve of her fifth birthday her home was attacked by a dragon. Her parents told her to run and not look back, which she unwillingly did. Soon she was lost and alone in the forest when a nearby boy, Sarin, on from the country found her. She was cold and weak and he picked her up and carried her back to his home. Sarins mother, Naf 'tealle took her in and began raising her as her own daughter. --- Will update later... Sailor Selania In the Lunar Zone, Selania is a school girl and can magically become Sailor Senshi Selania. Other than that I don't have much info on Sailor Selania. Selanias Photo Gallery: (Red Dress = Modern / Purple Dress = Classic) pc__selania_the_hedgehog_by_teekodyai-d5xc4q5.png|Drawn by teekodyai Selania by ooblue skyoo-d5synis.png|drawn by oOBlue-SkyOo Selaniathehedgehog a stroll through the meadows by candiphoenixes-d5sqk3u.png|Drawn by CandiPhoenixes At arkai and selania and eggman by selaniathehedgehog-d5no64r.png|Drawn by SelaniaTheHedgehog Selania by silende-d5iolgk.jpg|Drawn by Silende silver_and_selania_the_hedgehogs_final_by_silende-d5kc26e.jpg|Drawn by Silende SCAN0714.JPG|Drawn by SelaniaTheHedgehog selania_teh_hedgie_by_laurytheotter-d5xj897.png|Drawn by LaurytheOtter selena1_by_azuregoon-d64vd14.png|Drawn by azuregoon __commission___selania__3_by_silver_lover24-d66ukab.png|Drawn by silver-lover24 __sketch_ccom___selania_and_scourge_by_cutiecappuccino-d660m86.jpg|Drawn by cutiecappachino _pc__selaniathehedgehog__2_2__by_scribblezstarz-d67t89x.jpg|Drawn by scribblezstarz pc__selania_by_wightycomms-d65yvul.png|Drawn by wightshadoo untitled_drawing_by_rock2001-d66q589.png|Drawn by rock2001 cm__selania_gif__by_mcpasquet96-d65svp6.gif|Drawn by mcpasquet96 cm__drwhoovesxderpylvr_by_rhythm_is_best_pony-d69m14i.jpg|Drawn by rhythm-is-best-pony Selania and Silver .PNG|Drawn by Ivy Point com selania by kbeezy52-d5sqadr.jpg|Drawn by KBeezy52 Selania by shannohn-d5rql72.png|Drawn by Shannohn Pc selania hugging adelia and excited w by amyainrose-d5rjbp9.png|Drawn by amyainrose Sselaniaandweresilver.png|Collab KKeys11/SelaniaTheHedgehog Pc selania hugging werehog silver x3 by keirathehedgehog-d4sehin.png|Collab with KKeys11/SelaniaTheHedgehog Comish sketches selania and holly by blazewaffle-d5md96r.png|Drawn by BlazeWaffle Chibiderpcommission selaniathehedgehog by spunkybat3-d5qsvcz.png|Drawn by spunkybat3 Pc selania by battyscomms-d5qr0cy.png|Drawn by battyscomms Pc selania the hedgehog by emilia chan-d5lspcg.jpg|Drawn by emilia-chan At with selaniathehedgehog by serry chan-d5loq7x.JPG|Drawn by serry-chan Selania Hedgehog 001.png|Drawn by SelaniaTheHedgehog Pc selania the hedgehog sketch by kei kei scraps 11-d4qm453.jpg|Drawn by KKeys11 Selania WereHog Transformation and dat stalky Diablo x3.png|Drawn by Lozza Comunity Picture Now with selania.jpg|Drawn by TheRealMetalMan Selania as a Werehog.jpeg|Drawn by SelaniaTheHedgehog Rq selania by wightshadoo-d5c38o8.jpg|Collab with WightShadoo/SelaniaTheHedgehog Cm selania the hedgehog by dannie and mirage01-d5dl07g.jpg|Drawn by dannie-and-mirage01 Art trade selania as a witch by apolliz-d5b7ync.jpg|Drawn by Apolliz Pc selania half body by moonkitty kimi-d5aotj0.png.jpg|Drawn by MoonKitty-Kimi Selania the hedgehog aren t i super cute by lunarmist studios-d5dq1kv.png|Collab with WightShadoo/SelaniaTheHedgehog 180px-Selania Bust 001.PNG|Drawn by SelaniaTheHedgehog 180px-Selania Big Mistake.PNG|Drawn by SelaniaTheHedgehog Selania lol.jpg|I forgot who drew this picture T.T P c selania the hedgehog by keirathehedgehog-d4qna2i.png|Drawn by KKeys11 Selania the Hedgehog Magical Night.PNG|Drawn by SelaniaTheHedgehog Selena (Scan).jpg|I forgot who drew this picture T.T Selena the hedgehog request by sonikku ze hedgehog-d4pnecq.jpg|Drawn by sonikku-ze-hedgehog Werehog commish by kraziekazoo-d5o9362.jpg|Drawn by kraziekazoo Pc sad werehog by pauline the cat-d5ih8nb.png|Drawn by pauline-the-cat Commission for scourgethewerehog by ichiyama22-d5ad6z6.png|Drawn by ichiyama22 yyyessssssssssssssssssss_im_dddonnnnnnnnnnneeeeeee_by_teresaisahob1234-d5tzfzv.png|Drawn by teresaisahob1234 Untitled drawing by sonikku ze hedgehog-d5qk9tc.png|Drawn by sonikku_ze_hedgehog selania_the_werehog_by_scars_echidna-d5r0xqh.png|Drawn by scars-echidna Request_icon_don_t_look_at_me_by_amyainrose-d5g4j3y.png|Drawn by amyainrose pc__dating_spell_by_paypay101-d5b9a9f.png|Drawn by paypay101 Selania Has No Time For Haters.png|Drawn by SelaniaTheHedgehog friends___by_teresaisahob1234-d5hrqbu.png|Drawn by teresaisahob1234 comm_2_by_tropicalcandy-d5c2hgo.png|Drawn by TropicalCandy alt selania dresses 001 basesforfun.png|Drawn by SelaniaTheHedgehog 1457a82c7afe594d5ad20413d25eb0ae-d5bpmik.png|Drawn by MiniRawrX3 096cf1eff52dc09a643d4cf6586b5702-d5di9zuvgegw3 q4qyq52b.PNG|Drawn by RB9 _at__weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee__by_blazewaffle-d5qax97.png|Drawn by BlazeWaffle __rq___shooting_stars_by_directlightning-d5qhxbo.png|Drawn by directlightning __pc__selania_blur_picture_by_amyainrose-d5ug788.png|Drawn by amyainrose ___pc____s_e_l_a_n_i_a__slightly_unsettling__by_muahpussycat-d5odkx4.png|Drawn by mauhpussycat ____p_c_____selania_the_hedgehog_by_keirathehedgehog-d4qna2i.png|Drawn by KKeys11